


haute couture

by rosenkrone



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Rose will never understand why everything is always so... frilly.





	haute couture

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday gift for Kelly (http://kuro-kelly.tumblr.com/)

“How is everything?” Alisha peers around the side of the changing partition, various articles of clothing folded over her arm, as she checks on Rose’s progress.  When she sees that Rose is fully dressed, she moves closer, reaching out to make small adjustments.  “It seems to fit well enough.”

“It fits, but…”  Rose shifts her weight from foot to food, fidgeting with the material at the end of the sleeves as she studies her reflection in the nearby mirror.  Twisting and turning, she checks the outfit from all angles.  The shorts aren’t terrible but the top just doesn’t feel right.  It definitely looks much better on Alisha.  

“What’s wrong with this one?”  Alisha brushes her hand along Rose’s side, smoothing out the wrinkles in the fabric. “I think you look quite nice.”

“If you say so.” Tugging at the collar of the shirt, Rose wrinkles her nose and reaches for one of the other outfits set to the side only to end up holding a dress with lacy trim.   She lets it fall to the floor with a sigh before turning to meet Alisha’s eyes. “Do you even own anything that doesn’t have frills?”

Alisha glances at the clothes still in her arms, studying them with a completely serious expression which would be cute if not for the matter at hand.  “Not everything has frills.” 

“Your knight uniform doesn’t count.”  Tugging the shirt over her head, Rose winks when she catches sight of the redness that is quickly spreading across Alisha’s cheeks.  She picks up another shirt from the nearby pile and slips it on, examining her reflection once more.  “Hmmm, this might not be too terrible.  Even if it is frilly.”

“Rose, may I remind you that your usual outfit was rather torn up?  Now is not the time to be so picky about such things.”  Even though she busies herself with gathering the discarded clothing, the blush on Alisha’s face still manages to clearly stand out.

Crossing her arms, Rose frowns at the reminder, mourning the loss of one of her favorite outfits.  “And I remember telling you that it was unavoidable. Definitely my least favorite part of the job description.”  She pauses, turning around to face Alisha.  “Though I think you’re enjoying this situation a little too much.”

“I have no idea what you might be implying.  I am merely trying to help a friend in need.”  Alisha clutches the clothing to her chest, meeting Rose’s gaze head on.  It would almost be convincing if Rose didn’t know her so well.  

“Oh?”  Rose steps closer, her arm falling the rest around Alisha’s shoulders.  “Don’t think I didn’t see how your eyes practically lit up at the thought of seeing me all dressed up in these outfits.  Or how many dresses you slipped in.”

“That was…”  Trailing off, Alisha squares her shoulders and faces Rose directly.  “You-You’re the one that asked me for assistance.”  

Rose just grins.  “You’re not denying it, Princess.  I think I see how it is.  Taking advantage of the poor shepherd in her time of need.  Forcing her to wear all these embarrassing outfits despite her protests-“

An elbow digging directly into her side cuts Rose off in the middle of her sentence and she coughs at the sudden impact.  Next to her, Alisha grows even redder.  “I did nothing of the sort.”

With a breathless laugh, Rose leans against Alisha, holding her tight and keeping her from escaping. “You’re too cute, Princess.  No need to be all shy about it.  If you wanted a private show, all you had to do was say the words.”

“I doubt you would make it so simple.”  The tips of Alisha’s ears turn bright red, her voice barely above a murmur.  

“I don’t know,” Rose pauses, pressing closer until she’s able to whisper in Alisha’s ear, “maybe if you ask me really nicely.”

“Rose!”  Alisha squeaks in surprise, dropping all of the clothing in her arms to the floor.


End file.
